Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to imaging and, more particularly, to an imaging sensor that can perform distance measurement and a moving body.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging devices such as a video camera and an electronic still camera have been widely popularized in general public, and charge-coupled devices (CCD), complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, and the like have been used for these cameras. In addition, focus detection pixels provided with an autofocus (AF) function for automatically performing focus adjustment at the time of imaging have been widely popularized. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-191400 describes that focus detection is performed on the basis of a phase difference method by using two or more photoelectric conversion units arranged behind a micro lens. According to this imaging plane phase difference method, a de-ranging amount and a distance to an object are obtained by using trigonometrical ranging principles from a phase difference of parallax images based on light beams that have passed different areas (pupil areas) on a lens pupil.